


Of wine

by DrowChancellor



Series: Talks of [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Academy, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mentor/Protégé, Out of Character, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowChancellor/pseuds/DrowChancellor
Summary: И чем же он занимался на безупречно нагло оккупированной территории? Правильно, страдал. Да с таким чувством, что в пыточных позавидовали бы. И эта жертва академического изуверства крайне мешала рутинной преподавательской деятельности. Хотя бы тем, что занимала всю поверхность рабочего пространства.
Series: Talks of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Of wine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Of wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112378) by [DrowChancellor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowChancellor/pseuds/DrowChancellor)



Покручивая в руках нож для писем, Дайнин отстранённо наблюдал за слабыми бликами на металле от единственной зажжёной свечи. Такой острый и всё же почти бесполезный. Повернув полированную рукоять к себе, лениво скользнул глазами по отражению. Надо бы подравнять выбивающиеся кончики. Дома ему бы в жизни не позволили такого издевательства над парикмахерскими традициями, где это видано — волосы аристократа, едва покрывающие плечи? Естественно, доводы о том, что, демон побери, сложно отрастить косы до пояса, не то что отвергались — не выслушивались. Но он не дома. Поэтому надо бы подравнять выбивающиеся кончики. Хотя о доме кое-что всё же напоминает.

За тем же столом, как-никак, разложился его младший брат. Не принявший во внимание кислое уведомление о том, что страдать он может и где-нибудь в общих комнатах, а не в личных покоях преподавателя. Упрямо вынимал душу из Дайнина умоляющими глазами, протиснулся в дверь. И чем же он занимался на безупречно нагло оккупированной территории? Правильно, страдал. Да с таким чувством, что в пыточных позавидовали бы. И эта жертва академического изуверства крайне мешала рутинной преподавательской деятельности. Хотя бы тем, что занимала всю поверхность рабочего пространства. В завалах исписанных и пассивно-агрессивно помятых листов, скрепленных не очень честным словом пергаментов и неподъёмных фолиантов было не разглядеть столешницы. Как только не растерял по дороге? Добрую половину же в руках притащил.

  
Со вздохом отложив металлическую зубочистку, Дайнин сплёл изящные пальцы в замок, подперев острый подбородок. Впрочем, чему тут дивиться, целеустремлённости младшенькому всегда было не занимать. Вот и сейчас, только посмотрите, какой серьёзный. И брови сдвинул, будто грозным взглядом воспламенить ненавистные бумажки вознамерился.

  
Авторитетный почти всегда, но, кажется не в этот вечер, преподаватель скучающе изучил кипы пергамента. Вот этот точно библиотечный, истрепался порядком, опять смотритель будет настаивать на немедленной замене после возвращения этого, естественно, бесценного труда на родную полку. Опять безрезультатно. А тот, что под ним, больше похож на обитателя личной коллекции. Заявление уже серьёзнее. Дайнин бесшумно выдохнул, на секунду подняв обрамлённые прямыми ресницами глаза на тепло освещённое лишь с одной стороны лицо. На тонкую, ещё сильнее выразившуюся переносицу, чуть осунувшуюся мордашку. Переплёл по-новому пальцы. Зацепился взглядом за наспех перешитую тетрадь с явно знакомым почерком, с интересом вывернул шею.

  
— А вот этим выкладкам я бы не доверял.

  
На вопросительный и подозрительно бессмысленный взгляд постучал пальцем по предмету сомнений.

  
— Этот твой Релондар не далее чем вчера доказывал леди Ксалар, что его личная методика противодействия порчам эффективнее разработанной более двухсот лет назад. Кстати, довольно успешно. И экспрессивно. Вся Академия услышала.

  
Старший ехидно ухмыльнулся, представив, как Миззрим будет изводить уважаемую леди за утренней трапезой.

  
— Так что как минимум выводы, похожие на его, приведут её в… не особенно желаемое расположение духа. А как максимум, дело в другом. Теория эта, мягко говоря, хромает. На обе ноги. Пожёванные пещерным уродом.

  
Дзирт недоверчиво зыркнул из-под белых прядей, беспорядочно заслонявших обзор. Как неподобающе.

  
— При всём уважении, наставник, с каких пор вы стали разбираться в структуре защитных заклинаний?

  
— С тех пор, с которых меня учили нарушать их целостность оружием. Как и тебя сейчас, разреши подметить, — весело хмыкнул Дайнин. — Яростная защита чужого детища вряд ли завтра тебе поможет, — тяжёлое молчание, — даже подкреплённая аргументами. И всё же, что ты такого здесь нашёл?

  
Искреннее отчаяние на лице младшего До’Урдена могло заставить проникнуться состраданием даже сторожевых пауков. Тварей на редкость мерзотных, которым метания жертвы доставляли, казалось, удовольствие куда выше и злобнее чисто инстинктивного.

  
— Понял, больше ничего вменяемого не нашлось. Консультироваться у наставницы пробовали? — сочувствующе выгнул бровь старший.

  
— Да она же сумасшедшая, — с надрывом простонал Дзирт, — она меня после ужина в коридорах ловила, чтобы я ей что-то там сдал. Ночью! В коридорах! Я даже что ей надо было не понял! — и разом обмяк в кресле поникшей лужицей.

  
Так. А вот это уже не дело. Хоть сам молодняк и ронял честь дома регулярно, отдавать эту самую честь наставнице бейлорами забытого предмета Дайнин не собирался.

  
— Сделаю вид, что этого не слышал, — остро глаза в глаза, — но я с тобой полностью согласен.

  
Секунду подумав, старший легко оперся руками о целый, судя по толщине, кладезь знаний о мановых щитах и поднялся.

  
— Идём. Муть эту с собой бери. Самое основное, — и неспеша направился к залу. Остановился в дверях, не услышав шагов следом. — Ну?  
Кажется, его начинает порядком раздражать этот круглый взгляд. Не молниями же его шарахнуло, к чему столько шока.

  
— Зачем? Я уйду, если мешаю, дай мне только… — и будто только сейчас осознав масштабы катастрофы, поникнув, окинул стол взглядом.

  
— Затем, что я не намерен горбить над этим спину часы подряд, — нетерпеливо огрызнулся Дайнин уже из следующей комнаты.

  
Всё ещё не понимая причин смены дислокации, Дзирт, тем не менее, следующего вопроса не задал. Быстро подобрал важнейшие книги и пару клочков пергамента на случай внезапных озарений, шмыгнул за братом. Тот, в свою очередь, уже вытянулся на в меру узком канапе, скрестив лодыжки у стылой жаровни. Не совсем нужный лично ему атрибут, однако, обязательный для комнат этого этажа. Впрочем, не то, на что стоило бы сильно жаловаться. В конце концов, ночи и холодны бывают. Особенно подпитанные взрывом чего-нибудь с нижних этажей. Дискомфортно часто бывают, надо сказать.

  
Младший До’Урден нерешительно приблизился. Под аккомпанемент выразительного молчания устроился на противоположном краю ложа, подобрав ноги. После недолгих раздумий сложил груз на свободную середину. Наконец-то. А то будто любимый скимитар от груди отнимает.

  
Взяв двумя пальцами первый попавшийся учебник, Дайнин нарочито брезгливо перелистнул пару страниц.

  
— А теперь проясни-ка, в чём смысл всей пляски.

  
Дзирт слабо улыбнулся выражению лица брата и поёрзал, устраиваясь на подушке.

  
— Нужно исследовать, при каких условиях нарушенные узлы плетения приведут к значительному оттоку сил у заклинателя. Самому значительному.

  
— И?

  
— И всё.

  
Откинув голову на резную спинку, Дайнин с чувством проклял свою жизнь.

***

И снова. И ещё раз. Повторить каждый час. На что он подписался? Вопрос «зачем?» перестал крутиться в голове ещё до полуночи. Остался «за что?..» Его младший брат уже проиграл бой с сонливостью, в какой-то момент завернувшись в так осмотрительно забытое на спинке мягкое покрывало, и занял место книг. Ещё и вытаскивать их из-под него пришлось, чтоб рёбра поутру были целы.

  
Да и с Дайнина, пожалуй, хватит изысканий вне специализации. Настало время подключать кого-нибудь вместо  
себя. И подходящая кандидатура, скорее всего, не спала. Но ничего, Агрит подвинется, ему сегодня нужнее. Собрав себя с силами и пергамент в стопку, старший До’Урден выдвинулся в сторону верхних этажей.

***

После третьего стука Фарон Миззрим, наконец, высунулся из дверного проёма. Высунулся недовольной и мокрой бестией. Но терять было уже нечего.

  
— Чем обязан? — вяло поинтересовался маг, сдувая мокрую прядь с лица.

  
— Пришёл постоять под дверью. Но очень оценю, если мы всё же поговорим внутри, — уперся в косяк рядом с рукой собеседника и очаровательно оскалился, продавливая хозяина помещения внутрь.

  
Тот недовольно подвинулся в сторону, пропуская собеседника, и закрыл дверь на тяжёлый засов. Совсем не излишняя предосторожность, как и пара глушаших заклинаний.

  
Вуаль сладкого запаха едва заметно присутствовала в просторных комнатах. Кажется, Дайнин потревожил священное время — время убеждаться в собственном великолепии. На это намекали разлитые по пиалам душистые субстанции у целой системы зеркал. В том, что это что-то алхимического назначения, мечник справедливо сомневался. По крайней мере, точно не всё. От созерцания слабых дуохромных переливов его отвлекло нарочито вежливое покашливание.

  
— Теперь соизволишь сообщить о деле, приведшем тебя в мою обитель? — пытаясь не касаться руками аккуратно струящегося шёлка домашней мантии, встал в позу чародей.

  
— Пожалуй. Меня интересует структура заклинаний. — прервав жестом ядовитую ремарку, отмахнулся, — не волнуйся, защитных. Совершенно случайно вспомнил, что в их разбитии ты эксперт, вот и решил наведаться.  
Кажется, ему удалось ошеломить мага. Фарон на секунду даже забыл возмущаться.

  
— Предупреждая твой вопрос, о твоей экспертности в распитии я тоже вспомнил. С меня причитается. После работы, разумеется, — невинно протянул Дайнин.

  
— А вот это уже другой разговор, — отмер Миззрим и обнажил клыки в дружелюбном оскале, — надеюсь, мои предпочтения ты знаешь, друг мой. А с заминкой твоей мы без промедления разберёмся, устраивайся поудобнее, — приглашающий взмах в сторону скрывшегося под отринутой одеждой кресла.

  
— Только вот ответь мне и ты на один вопрос: с чего вдруг тебя заинтересовала столь узкая… тема? — поинтересовался через плечо чародей, расчищая пространство от многочисленных пузырьков и склянок.

  
— Спортивный интерес, — недовольно буркнул мечник, мрачно роняя себя в щедро драпированное кресло.

  
— Спортивный так спортивный, — по-деловому фыркнул Фарон, наскоро протирая измазанные остатками какой-то душистой и подозрительно цветочной дряни руки, — тогда слушай. Во-первых…

  
И оба мужчины погрузились в разбор руничеких плетений.

Вышел Дайнин в крайне приподнятом расположении духа. Плату Миззрим заслужил сполна. Даже учитывая, что выставил его подозрительно быстро, в пылу не лишённой самолюбования речи глянув на миниатюрные часы — чей-то подарок с Поверхности. Особенно учитывая, что выставил его быстро. Оказалось, перспектива всё-таки поспать была очень даже приятной.

  
С наслаждением мечник потянулся до тихого щелчка. Короткий путь до собственных покоев — и даже рухнувшая Нарбондель не заставит его выснуть носа до начала его личного рабочего дня.

  
— Дайнин, какая приятная встреча! — раздался высоко дребезжащий голос из бокового коридора. Разумеется. Только его в этой возне и не хватало.

  
Маленькие каблуки неотвратимо бодро простучали в его направлении, пока До’Урден изо всех моральных сил пытался не поморщиться. Холодные магические огни выхватили из сумрака почти слишком вызывающий корсет и длинные юбки маренового крепа.

  
— Насколько встреча в столь поздний час может быть приятной… леди Ксалар.

  
— Ну что же ты, — картинно надулась его коллега, — разве ты не рад возможности наконец поболтать с коллегой вне… рабочей суеты. — отставила бедро, постукивая по щитку пальцами.

  
— Разумеется, был бы рад, если бы действительно был вне суеты. Сами знаете, какая свобода в конце года.

  
— Конечно, конечно, милый, понимаю, — собрав изящные бровки домиком, покивала она, — ох уж эти должники, да? Никакого уважения к чужому времени! В конце концов, всем нужно отдыхать… — потянула ладонь, переливающуюся кольцами, к чужому плечу в лёгкой рубашке. Как неудачно, что мечникам уклонение в базовые инстикты вбивают.

  
— Всецело согласен, леди, уже направляюсь заслужено почивать. — ещё шаг в сторону — И вам бы посоветовал, завтра у всех нас долгий день. Тёмной ночи.

  
Легко поклонившись, Дайнин развернулся на пятках и неспешно направился по прежнему маршруту. Беспочвенно надеясь, что краткая дань вежливости себя исчерпала.

  
— Спорим, придётся братишке теперь у меня время после занятий коротать? — мерзко усмехнулась в спину Ксалар, накручивая прядь из низкой причёски на хрупкий пальчик.

  
— Спорим. На бутылку вина.

***

Цепкие пальцы, впившись в неосмотрительно выставленное плечо, настойчиво вытряхивали Дзирта До’Урдена из тёплой дрёмы.

  
— Вставай давай, мышь потолочная. У тебя полтора часа на то, чтобы переписать своим почерком.  
И о грудь с трудом разлепляющего глаза студента хлопнули листы, припечатанные жилистой ладонью для устойчивости.

  
Проморгавшись, встрёпанный Дзирт перевёл глаза с потерявшейся под строчками бумаги на нетерпеливое лицо старшего брата. Обратно. Прижал листы к себе, перекрыв чужие пальцы. Но мысль смог сформулировать только одну за раз:

  
— Почему потолочная?

  
— Потому что мне известно всего два существа, столь безмятежно дрыхнущих перед лицом опасности.

  
Сжалившись над очевидно нефункциональным разумом снова затихшего родственника, Дайнин пояснил:

  
— Занятия через два часа. И озаботься тем, чтобы поесть, у вас сегодня опять по расписанию головомойка вместо завтрака. Что в буфете найдёшь — всё твоё. А теперь поднимайся.

  
Безжалостно вытряхнув Дзирта из одеяла, брат завернулся в него сам. Выжатый со спального места чужим телом, младший пару мгновений сидения на полу потратил на то, чтобы окончательно вернуться в реальность. Вгляделся в рефлекторно схваченное. Когда убористые строчки перестали мутнеть перед глазами, лицо и шею Дзирта затопил жгучий жар стыда пополам с ликованием. Обернувшись, привстал на коленях и ткнулся носом в грудь, в такой родной со сна запах уже закопавшегося в тепло брата, крепко обвив того руками.

  
— Спасибо, — вышло приглушённо из-за тесного объятия.

  
Мученически скрипнув «поломаешь же», Дайнин взлохматил волосы на дзиртовом загривке.

  
— Давай рысью, тебе к первому успеть надо. Зайдёшь ко мне потом, расскажешь, как прошло.

  
Дзирт, напоследок сжав чуть сильнее, поднялся на ноги.

  
— А ты?..

  
— А мне ко второму. Иди уже. И попробуй только не сдать.

  
Прикрывая за собой тяжёлую дверь, вслед Дзирт услышал тихое:

  
— Ну хоть диван нагрел…


End file.
